Wish Upon A Star
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: Two years ago Shunsui made a mistake with Nanao and now he'll try to make up for by wishing upon a star. When Nanao wishes upon the same star, will her heart go to the one she loves or the one she refuses to ackowledge that she loves? AU ShunNao. Rated T for Violence and Language


_**~Wish upon A Star~**_

**~Hi Shimmerz here! So you all noticed I changed my PEN Name to Shimmerbreeze, for those of you who used to know me I was SoulreaperRukia1. This story is inspired by a cool Shunsui and Nanao AU picture I found. Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter one:**

**Past Happenings: **

Nanao Ise, 18 years old, long black hair that she usually wears up in a bun or ponytail, and pretty blue-grey eyes that were always covered up by glasses. She is an up and coming model and a ballet dancer. But Nanao hates the spotlight. She would rather have her life go back to the way it was before her parents died, where nothing mattered except how long she could be at the dance studio, or when her next recital was.

Two years ago, Nanao's parents died in a horrible car accident. They had been on their way to Nanao's dance recital when their car skidded on a patch of ice and went flying into a tree. They died instantly. Nanao, initially, was furious that her parents hadn't shown up for her recital, but after the show two police officers found her and told her what happened. Three days later, 16 year old Nanao buried her parents and was sent to live with an uncle she never knew she had.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Nanao's uncle, was not a nice man. Apparently, Nanao's mother had been disowned from the family for running off with Nanao's father. So Byakuya, for the most part, acted like Nanao hardly existed. His wife, Rukia, however was nice to Nanao. She tried to make Nanao's life a little better.

The modeling started after three months of Nanao living with her uncle. Byakuya owned a huge modeling company, and Nanao soon shot to the top. He said that as long as she was in his house, she might as well be of some use to him.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Nanao sat at a bus stop not far from her uncle's modeling company headquarters. She'd just got off work and was waiting for the bus that would take her downtown to the dance studio. Her uncle made it very clear to Nanao that ballet would come after modeling. She looked up at the sky and saw a few dark looking clouds heading in her direction and groaned inwardly.

Nanao was contemplating just going home when the bus pulled up at the stop. With a quick glance back up at the sky she climbed onto the bus and rode the ten minute trip to the dance studio. As she climbed off the bus, she looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 4:30 PM, which gave her at least two hours to practice. She dumped her bags off in the locker room and started to change. She nodded to a few other girls who were in the locker room and walked down to the private room that she always used.

Once there, she shut the door, locking it, and walked over to the speakers that were plugged into the wall. She plugged her Ipod into them and turned it onto full blast. When she finally glanced at her watch, it was 6:30. With a heavy sigh, she unplugged her Ipod and realized it was raining.

"Great." She groaned walking down to the locker rooms.

"Oh Nanao! I didn't know you were still here. I closed up early cause of the storm." Yumi, the studio's owner said seeing Nanao.

"Oh, yeah sorry Yumi-sama." Nanao said walking into the locker room to change.

"No worries Nanao, you know you're always welcome here." Yumi said smiling at her. She looked out the front door. "Good luck with the rain though." She said locking the front door. "Just close it really tight behind you when you leave." She smiled apologetically as she climbed the stairs that led to her apartment.

"Thanks sooo much," Nanao muttered as she stood in front of the door. As soon as she stepped outside, she was soaked. She slammed the studio door behind her. "That tight enough?" she growled lowly as she trudged through the rain back to the bus stop.

The bus passed her on the way there and she started running. The bus driver, seeing no one waiting, just kept driving.

"No no no!" Nanao yelled coming to a stop. "Great, just great." She said dropping her bag and kicking it. Now she had to walk all the way back to her uncle's headquarters for a ride home. Her showing up there soaking wet would get her in even more trouble. She suspected this time he would cut ballet out for good.

Nanao took a deep breath and started walking. She shivered and heaved another sigh. She was going to get really sick from this and her uncle would really kill her then. A few cars passed her and a flash of lightning lit up the sky, quickly followed by a rumble of thunder. A car pulled up beside her and whoever was inside rolled the window down.

"Need a ride?" A boy her age or older asked. Nanao looked up and recognized him as one of the seniors from two years ago, Shunsui Kyoraku, a play boy by all standards. She immediately shook her head.

"No thanks I'm fine." She snapped.

"Come on Nanao-chan you're soaked!" He whined.

"How do you know my name?" Nanao asked glaring at him.

"Who doesn't Miss Model?" He said with a smirk and a wink. She snorted and kept walking. "I'll follow you until you say yes." He said. Sure enough, he drove slowly beside her.

"If I let you give me a ride will you go away?" Nanao asked pursing her lips.

"I might." Shunsui said stopping. Nanao rolled her eyes and got into his car.

"I'm soaking wet." She said. "I'll get your car all wet on the inside." She suddenly blushed. She hated having to get a ride from him, but it was so warm.

"S'okay, it's just a car, it'll dry!" Shunsui said happily. "So where do you live?"

"Um actually you can take me to my uncle's headquarters." Nanao said looking out the window and shivering.

"Oh pooh, where are my manners just cause I know your name doesn't mean anything. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku." He winked. "And you are the beautiful Nanao Ise." He said.

"You are too optimistic about things." Nanao said not looking at him.

"Ouch, beautiful and cruel." Shunsui said with a chuckle.

"Impossible. You are impossible." Nanao suddenly snapped. "I bet you don't even remember what you did to me last year as a stupid bet you and your friends made!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Uh…" Shunsui scratched his head. "I'm sorry but I don't…" He shrugged. "There are a lot of pranks and a lot of girls you know." He grinned at her earning a slap. "Itai! What was that for?" He yelped holding hi cheek.

"I was a freshman two years ago and you and your stupid friends thought it would be funny to go up and ask out the first girl you saw that morning." Nanao said.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Nanao walked into the classroom of her advanced English class early to talk to the teacher. She wasn't as famous as she is now, but she was getting there, she'd been living with her uncle for about five months at this point. The rest of the class consisted of seniors, so the boys in the corner hadn't even thought once of her being a freshman. Nor had they known that Nanao had been harboring a crush on Shunsui since she met him.

Shunsui and his friends were in a group at the back and when Nanao walked in they pointed and nudged Shunsui.

"There ya go Shunsui ask her out!" One of the boys said.

"Shun, I don't think that's a good idea she's only—" Shunsui's best friend, Jushiro Ukitake, was cut off as the others dared Shunsui to do it.

"I don't even know her name!" Shunsui laughed. "Is she a transfer student or something?" He looked at the girl. She was tiny and wore glasses, but she was really pretty.

"Aw, you're just too chicken." Another boy said.

"Yare, yare… can't have that can we?" Shunsui said standing up.

"Uh, Shun…" Jushiro said grimacing, but Shunsui ignored him and walked up to Nanao.

"Hey can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He asked smiling brightly. Nanao blushed and looked up.

"Sure." She said biting her lip slightly. They walked out of the classroom and Jushiro turned to the others.

"You all realize that girl is a freshman right?" He asked, the others shook their heads.

"Oh well, we can put it off as a prank. We pull them on the freshman all the time!" Someone said. Jushiro shrugged but still looked slightly worried. He kind of knew Nanao, she helped him with some of their English assignments, and he knew her parents had just died.

"So, how would you like to go out with me?" Shunsui asked smirking at Nanao.

"M-me?" Nanao asked pointing at herself. "Me go out with you?" Shunsui nodded. "I-i…yes." Nanao said nodding. She blushed. _'Wow! How did that happen? I thought I wasn't noticed by anybody.' _She thought to herself.

"Hey Shunsui come here a minute." One of the boys poked his head out the door.

"What's up?" Shunsui asked walking over to him.

"Change of plans. Jushiro said the girl is a freshman. So dump her and let's go find some chicks our age." He said. "Just tell her it was a prank all along."

"Awww, man that sucks. She's so cute!" Shunsui said with a slight whine. "Well can't be helped I guess." He said with a shrug. He walked back over to Nanao. "Ah, well you see…" He started. "This was a prank we put together earlier. I never expected you to say yes." He laughed. "No hard feeling right?" he said walking off, leaving Nanao standing in the hallway.

"P-prank." Nanao whispered her face getting really red. She walked back into the classroom and rushed over to her seat by the window and buried her face into a book. She heard the group of boys laugh and she pressed her nose further into the book.

A hand slammed down on her desk and suddenly her book was snatched away. "Hey little freshie!" One of the boys had come over. Shunsui and Jushiro were nowhere to be seen. "What makes you think a senior boy would be interested in something like you anyway?" He laughed and two others joined him, one snatched her glassed while the other took the hair tie that was holding her hair up.

"Hey stop it!" Nanao cried grabbing for her stuff.

"Well?" The first boy said. "You're too tiny and underdeveloped. What make you think a senior boy would want you?" he asked again.

"I-i…" Nanao stammered tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wow! Might be the best prank we've pulled in a while," said the boy holding her glasses.

"Give me my things back." Nanao said loudly. She glared at the boys.

"Oh! The kitten has a meow, but does she have claws?" The first boy taunted. He grabbed her glasses from the other boy and waved them in front of her face. "You want these back?" he asked, Nanao nodded. "Hmmm… too bad." He said snapping them in half.

"Hey!" Nanao shouted. She glared at him and on impulse jumped on him, knocking the boy over into the desk behind him. One of the others snatched her off of him and held her as she struggled to get away.

"Ohhh, the kitten does have claws." The boy said standing up. "Let's see just how sharp they are." He grabbed a handful of Nanao's hair and yanked on it hard, causing her to cry out loudly.

"Hey! What's going on?" Jushiro ran into the classroom hearing Nanao cry out. He saw what was going on and promptly punch the boy holding her hair in the face. "How dare you pick on a little girl." He said helping Nanao up. He picked up her things and gently picked her broken glasses up. He shot a glare at the others and helped Nanao to the front office.

"Thank you." Nanao sniffed, tears flowing down her face. It was then she vowed never to cry because of boys again.

"Don't thank me." Jushiro said. He handed her the pieces of her glasses. "I think you'll need a new pair." He said gently. She nodded.

"I know, but my uncle won't buy them for me. He thinks they are a disgrace." Nanao said looking at the ground.

"Well you'll be prettier without them Nanao." Jushiro said. "Would you like me to wait until your uncle can come get you?" he asked her.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Nanao said. He nodded and walked back to class. He never said a word to Shunsui about what had happened after they had left the classroom. But apparently on of the others had, Shunsui wanted an explanation of why one of them had a black eye.

_**Flashback Over**_

* * *

"That was you?" Shunsui asked. "You were so…different." He said frowning.

"Yeah, it's called life. It does that to people." Nanao snapped looking out the window. The rain was letting up a little bit, and they were just down the road from her uncle's headquarters.

"For all it's worth I didn't know that they would harass you like they did," Shunsui said with a slight grimace.

"Good think Jushiro is a good friend." Nanao said as they pulled up in front of the modeling company. "Thanks for the ride." She said getting out.

"Wait Nanao!" Shunsui said getting out as well, but Nanao ran into the building. He sighed. How had he forgotten that day? For days afterwards, he had felt really bad for the little freshman, especially after Jushiro said he knew her and that she'd had a crush on him since the start of school.

"Hmmmm… I'll just have to fix this mess." He said getting back into his car and humming slightly to himself before driving off. Inside the building, Nanao watched out of the windows. Half of her wished he had followed her inside and the other half was glad he hadn't. She sighed and went to face her uncle's wrath.

She took one last look out the window and saw the clouds clearing up and saw one lone star. "Twinkle twinkle, little star." She said softly. _'When you wish upon a star, the one you love will love you back.' _Her mother had told her when she was little. _'But the trick is, it has to be the very first star.' _For years, Nanao has sought out the first star just to keep her mothers tradition alive. Lately, she'd given it up.

"Maybe just this once…" Nanao whispered looking at the lone star. _'I wish…'_

* * *

**~So what did ya think? Took me a while to write, but I kinda like it! Hope you do too! **

_**~Shimmerz~ **_


End file.
